“Wire Electro-Discharge Machining” or “Wire Electric Discharge Machining (Wire-EDM) is a process that uses a wire electrode to machine metal. Wire-EDM may provide a highly accurate finished surface and a relatively inexpensive process. However, Wire-EDM causes localized melting of the base metal, which later solidifies into a recast layer. This recast layer gives the Wire-EDM-ed material undesirable properties from a fatigue life point of view. As such, when Wire-EDM has been used in the prior art, a secondary step involving the removal of the recast layer is sometimes performed, which is time consuming and costly, and further usually results in dimensional discrepancies. Improvement is therefore desired.